The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-27,322, filed Feb. 4, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Synthesizing Apparatus.xe2x80x9d The contents of that application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated chemical synthesizer.
2. Description of the Background
Automated chemical synthesizers have been used for research in the fields of pharmaceutical, life science, chemistry and material science among others.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional automated chemical synthesizer. Referring to FIG. 9, the automated chemical synthesizer has a syringe 53 and a reaction block 51 which includes multiple reaction vessels 52 in which synthetic reactions take place. The syringe 53 dispenses solvents and reagents to each reaction vessel 52 according to preset protocols. In the automated chemical synthesizer, synthetic reactions in the reaction vessels 52 take place concurrently. Therefore, the automated chemical synthesizer synthesizes multiple experimental chemical compounds simultaneously. Then, compounds synthesized in the reaction vessels 52 are collected respectively.
In the automated chemical synthesizer, an operator designs a synthesizing protocol and installs it in the automated chemical synthesizer. Then, when the operator commands to start the synthesizing process, the automated chemical synthesizer automatically synthesizes compounds according to the synthesizing protocol.
In this automated chemical synthesizer, an operator estimates the execution time to carry out the synthesizing process based on his experience and intuition.
However, generally, the synthesizing protocol is complicated because the synthesizing process includes a plurality of reactions, and because reagents and solvents are dispensed to a large number of reaction vessels 52 in each process while the reactions and reagents are changed.
Further, the execution time depends on the characteristics of the synthesizer, because the synthesizer controls the synthesizing process. Accordingly, there are many uncertainties to predict the execution time. Therefore, it is difficult to precisely predict the execution time and thereby causing the following inconveniences.
For example, although an operator starts the synthesizing process to be complete in the daytime based on his predicted execution time, the synthesizing process may be complete in the nighttime. Accordingly, since the synthesizer does not start the next synthesizing process until an operator commands to start, the synthesizer remains to stop. Therefore, the synthesizer may not be efficiently utilized.
Further, in order to observe a certain important reaction of the synthesizing process, the observer may wait for the important reaction until it starts or may miss a chance to observe it.
According to one aspect of the invention, an automated chemical synthesizer includes a plurality of reaction vessels and an execution time calculator. Synthetic reactions are to be carried out in the plurality of reaction vessels according to a synthesizing process. The execution time calculator is configured to calculate presumed execution time to carry out a predetermined scope of the synthesizing process before the predetermined scope of the synthesizing process is actually carried out.
According to another aspect of the invention, an automated chemical synthesizer includes a plurality of reaction vessels and an execution time calculator. Synthetic reactions are to be carried out in the plurality of reaction vessels according to a synthesizing process. The execution time calculating means calculate presumed execution time to carry out a predetermined scope of the synthesizing process before the predetermined scope of the synthesizing process is actually carried out.